A Sergeant's New Love
by KenSNJ
Summary: Season 3 story about Sgt. Christopher/OC. A litle bit of everyone in it even Cruz & OCs
1. The New Girl

I Don't own anything except Marc, Tina, Nick, Sarah, and Steve.   
Third Watch- Jason's New Girl  
Third Season.  
The Third Watch was beginning for Sgt. Jason Christopher and already Bosco was being a pain.  
"Boscorelli, Jacobs claims you hit him."  
"Where is he?"  
"Telling Chief Hancock he wants to file a grievance against you." Jason wondered at times if Bosco attended Anger Management.  
"Watch where you're going."  
"I was, you weren't. Are you even a cop?" She flashed a badge at him.  
"Sgt. Cruz. Anti-Crime."  
"Sgt. Cruz, was that Boscorelli?"  
"One in the same." Marc came up to Jason.  
"He's on a 30-Day as per Chief Hancock."  
"Make it 60-Day."  
"Who's that? She's something."  
"Sgt. Cruz. She's with Anti-Crime."  
"Sullivan called out, you're my driver today."  
"Where's Gusler?"  
"With Yokas and Stevie's with Davis."  
"So, you're coming to Poker Night?"  
"Where and when?"  
"BJ's, whenever you show up." Steve came up to the desk.  
"Marc, Jase. Boscorelli just kicked my car."  
"Tell Hancock while he's still here." Ty came up to Steve.  
"You ready?"  
"I have to tell Hancock something about Boscorelli."  
"Davis, take Jacobs."  
"Rupert, you're my driver." Jason went over to get a donut.  
"JACOBS, you eat all the donuts again?"  
"Yokas gave the rest to the firedog."  
"Why?"  
"They were stale."  
  
"You alright?"  
"I'm fine."  
"You eating right?"  
"Yes, just drive."  
"Girl trouble?"  
"How'd you know?"  
"Lucky guess."  
"I can't find one."  
"Nobody will date a cop that has an attitude."  
"Maybe I should try one of those seminars I keep sending Bosco to."  
"You want her to move in, do what Marc did, eat nothing but take-out. She finds out she'll be in there within a week."  
"Marc doesn't cook?"  
"Nope, he lived on take-out until Lisa moved in. She has too much time on her hands."  
"Check on 55-Edward."  
"Me and Marc are 55-Edward."  
"I should have called out."  
"What would we do without you around to keep Bosco off our backs?"  
"Tell Lt. Swersky. Marc filed a grievance against him today."  
"Who? Bosco?"  
"Yep. Is that 55-Charlie?"  
"Yep, DUI Stop." Jason rolled down the window.  
"Don't forget the Breath Test." Ty came over.  
"He failed it and he's underage."  
"We'll cover for you. Where's Jacobs?"  
"He went over to the liquor store to tell them to check IDs next time and to give them a ticket for this one."  
"Ok, then."  
"Central, 55-Super's covering for 55-Charlie."  
"55 Unit respond to MVA 125 and Park."  
"55-Super."  
"55-David."  
"It seems the only people who are nice to me are you, Marc, Nick, Faith, and BJ."  
"BJ told me that you're needed at the 27 whenever we get around to it. He wants to hook you up with Nick's new partner."  
"Boscorelli getting to him?"  
"Nick's new partner's a woman."  
"You know anything else."  
"She hates Bosco. She wanted to join the 55 when she heard about you but joined the 27 when she found out Bosco was with us."  
"He would have slept with her."  
"I know."  
"Here we are." Jason jumped out of the car.  
"Gusler, how you doing?"  
"Fine, Sarge." Doc and Tina were checking victims.  
"Tina, how's that one?"  
"Needs a neckbrace and we have to get him out. DK, where's the Jaws?"  
"Getting them." DK ran over with the Jaws of Life.  
"27-David at 125 and Park." Nick ran over to Steve.  
"Where's Marc?"  
"Filling in for Sully." Jason noticed the female officer behind Nick.  
"Who's that?"  
"Sarah Parker, she wants out of the 27."  
"Why?"  
"Thomas is being a jerk about everything. He thinks he can push us around." Steve looked to Jason.  
"Khayman doing anything?"  
"Nothing, we told Van Buren that we want him out."  
"He'd never survive at the 55."  
"Why? He'd fit right in with Bosco's crowd. He's nasty, mean, uncaring, sits in a park all shift."  
"In short, it's the same way you treat Bosco." Jason went over to Sarah.  
"So your Jason."  
"Yes I am."  
"Excuse me." Walsh passed by them carrying a crowbar. Alex followed behind him with an axe.  
"Khayman wanted you to come by later."  
"I know, Steven told me."  
"Franklin, get your behind back here before I come out there and smack you."  
"This Thomas? Sgt. Christopher, 55. I'm short officers and I've got an MVA with mass injuries. By the way, I hope Chief Hancock heard that."  
"We did."  
"Who's that? I'll suspend you."  
"55-Charlie at 125 and Park. We told Metro-North about it."  
"Carlos, check that one."  
"Sarge, we've got a hot car."  
"Jimmy, over there."  
"It's a stolen."  
"Fun never ends?"  
"If it's not an MVA I'm chasing 55-David out of a park."  
"So, when do you get off?"  
"11-11:30."  
"I'll meet you outside."  
"The firehouse."  
"Right, don't want some of the officers seeing me."  
"I'd never hear the end of it." Sarah just smiled.  
"Hey, Thomas wants us at the house right away."  
"Got to go."  
  
  



	2. Visitors From the 27

I Don't own anything except Marc, Tina, Nick, Sarah, and Steve.   
Third Watch- Jason's New Girl  
Third Season.  
  
"How you doing?"  
"Fine, except for the headache from Boscorelli."  
"Well, Thomas wrote me up for delaying response."  
"He's going to get it one day."  
"He got it."  
"He did."  
"BJ pushed him down a flight of stairs."  
"He deserved it." Marc came over.  
"Secret meeting place?"  
"Yes, and keep it a secret."  
"Hello, Marcus."  
"Hello."  
"Jason, lets go." Jimmy came over to Marc  
"I wouldn't mind sleeping with her."  
"Shut up, Jimmy. Go back to tormenting Bosco."  
"I'll put another sign on Sully's car and sign Bosco's name to it."  
  
"Why did he do that."  
"What, write me and Nick up?"  
"Yes."  
"We stopped so Nick could use his inhaler. Anyway, Van Buren tore it up and wrote Thomas up."  
"She write BJ up?"  
"She said she wants Thomas out of the 27 ASAP."  
"So BJ wasn't written up?"  
"Thomas wrote him up and Van Buren tore that one up."  
"I keep a record of Boscorelli's write-ups. It's at 125." Sarah looked up. "He annoys me alot." A man sat down near them.  
"Hello, Parker."  
"Hello to you." Jason looked up.  
"Thomas I assume?"  
"What's it to you?"  
"Stop pushing your officers around or I'll have IAB come down on your butt so fast you won't know what hit you."  
"You're Christopher aren't you?"  
"Yes."  
"Good, stop pushing Bosco around."  
"I don't. He ducks calls, attacks fellow officers, calls me names, destroys property, and slept with my captain's daughter."  
"Guys, this is not Jerry Springer. there will be no fighting."  
"I'm not going to hit him." Thomas motioned to punch Jason but Jason was faster. "Like hell I'm not." Jason punched Thomas right in the face. Thomas was on his feet and kicked Jason in the stomach as 55-Charlie pulled up.  
"Stop it now."  
"He started it."  
"I started it, you were about to punch me." Van Buren arrived.  
"Thomas, I think IAB would like to hear about you now."  
"Good, I want him and Khayman arrested."  
"Shut up."  
"Officer, read Thomas his rights."  
  
"Bosco, what's your problem today?"  
"Sergeant Jackass got Ricky suspended."  
"Who?"  
"Rick Thomas from the 27. He's got the same job as moron." Jason entered.  
"You know these walls aren't soundproof."  
"Go back to chasing slumlords."  
"Sgt. Cruz wants an apology from you for calling her a hooker." Faith noticed Marc enter the room carrying a donut.  
"Jeez, Marc. Turning into Sully?"  
"This is my first one of the day. Those cops from the 27 got the rest."  
"What cops from the 27?"  
"A pair of patrol officers and a pair of detectives."  
"She's here."  
"Who?"  
"His new girlfriend."  
"Not for you, Bosco." Marc left.  
"Faith, I screwed up again."  
"How, sleep with Christopher's girlfriend? Oops, you already did that."  
"I found someone's wallet and spent all the money." Sully came out of a stall.  
"Jeez, Bos. Confess to a crime in the locker room, it's only the second time."  
  
"What brings you here?"  
"Business. Lennie Briscoe and Ed Green, this is Jason Christopher."  
"She's told us alot about you."  
"Green, I've heard about your temper. I've got a guy like that here."  
"Boscorelli. Excels at police brutality." Gusler walked by.  
"Gusler, you have something in your hair."  
"Boscorelli put it there."  
"I'll have a talk with him. What's going on?"  
"Big massing of PD. ACU sergeant at the 27 was killed trying to tangle with a group of teens who were smashing windows."  
"Who's in charge?"  
"BJ Khayman placed second on the test."  
"Bosco, watch yourself."  
"Why?"  
"He's been increasingly aggressive towards Marcus and both Stevens."  
"Van Buren threw the book at Thomas over Nick's medical condition and the fight."  
"What fight?"  
"The one he got in with Thomas."  
"Khayman's going to address both precincts today at 5." Lt. Swersky walked up to them  
"On what?"  
"Dealing with Imperial troops and equipment." Everyone looked at Nick who had been very silent.  
"Imperial troops and equipment?" Steven walked up to the group.  
"Stormtroopers, AT-STs, AT-ATs, TIE Ships, hired goons."  
"You know Beej has three stripes now?"  
"He does. Oh Bosco, I've got bad news for you."  
"He is a very funny person."  
"Keeps everyone from going crazy here."  
"I see." 


	3. Dual Briefing

I Don't own anything except Marc, Tina, Nick, Sarah, and Steve.   
Third Watch- Jason's New Girl  
Third Season.  
  
BJ Khayman walked into the roll call room. He was followed by Jason, Sgt. Cruz, and Lt. Swersky. Bosco looked at him then turned to Faith.  
"He seems to have forgotten when I called the press on him."  
"Shut up, Bosco." Sarah and Nick were seated on both sides of them. BJ organized some papers. Bosco was getting bored.  
"This is pointless. I could be beating up someone."  
"Bosco, you are starting to annoy me." Nick turned to him.  
"BJ's running a little late today."  
"No wonder he's a mess."  
"His Benz wouldn't start and he had to get the Jeep from his brother."  
"When were done I'm arresting Andros for Grand Theft Auto."  
"Bosco, shut up." Sully and Ty sat down next to them.  
"I thought you'd be out somewhere."  
"Christopher dragged him back here."  
"That explains the red mark on his face." BJ banged a stack of papers.   
"You kicked Christopher."  
"Right in the face." BJ looked at Bosco.  
"Boscorelli, please be very quiet during this briefing. I'd hate to have to repeat myself numerous times because you can't shut up for a minute." Jason snickered.  
"I'm going to kill Christopher if he doesn't stop snickering at me."  
"Bosco, Khayman's got it in for you as much as Christopher." BJ began to speak  
"As you all know, the Empire has been hitting clothing stores lately. It's believed they are putting together plain clothes Stormtrooper units."  
"He's drunk." BJ stopped.  
"Boscorelli, that's one." Bosco stopped talking. BJ continued.  
"Imperial troops are very dangerous as the attack on the World Trade Center proved."  
"Lock me in a room with some of those troops."  
"Bosco, you'd be killed." Jason looked at him. BJ stopped again.  
"We're not interrupting you, are we Boscorelli?"  
"No."  
"Good, shut up."  
"TIE Fighters are even more dangerous. They can come out of nowhere, destroy an RMP, and disappear before being noticed."  
"That had no point."  
"Bosco, shut up again." BJ once again stopped.  
"I'm stopping for you Boscorelli." Jason went over and bopped Bosco on the head. everyone including Faith and BJ burst into laughter. Bosco stood up and grabbed Jason's shoulder turning him around.  
"What was that for?"  
"Kicking me in the face." Jason went back to the front of the room. Bosco stared at him not noticing that Marc and the Steves were staring at him.  
"Sergeant Christopher, please hand these out." BJ gave Jason a stack of folders. "One per person."  
  
"Nick, you hungry?"  
"No, why?"  
"You just keep staring out the window."  
"I'm thinking about something."  
"What?"  
"You wouldn't understand."  
"I wouldn't. Why?"  
"Forget it."  
"It's because I'm a woman isn't it?"  
"No."  
"You're concerned that you're turning into Boscorelli and me dating Jason Christopher is a bad thing."   
"No. Yes."  
"You'll never be Bosco."  
"What does that mean?"  
"You don't know how to duck calls, not that I would let you."  
"Oh, watch."  
"27-David." Nick stared out the window.  
"27-David." Nick ignored the radio.  
"27-David. 27-Crime Sgt. is looking for you." Nick continued to ignore the radio.  
"See, I can be Bosco, if I want to be."  
"Now you have beat up people. Oh that's right, you already know how to do that."  
"If I'm Bosco, then you're Yokas."  
"27-David."  
"Khayman's unit is in the area. Be alert if he needs some extra bodies."  
"Central, what are they doing?"  
"Buy and Bust."  
"Sounds interesting."  
"The day you work buy and bust..."  
"Is the day you beat up Bosco."  
"The day you work buy and bust..."  
"Is the day you drive like a sane person."  
"Funny."  
"Shut up and drive."  



End file.
